


Wicked Westeros

by Nayeliq1



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Wicked - The Musical - Fandom
Genre: Brienne is Elphaba and Jaime is sort of Glinda, F/M, Seriously I don't know what this is or why this is, and Fiyero, both in one I don't know, but never mind, just hope it will work out somehow, no one will read this, the crossover no one asked for, this is strange but it keeps forming in my head and the words want to get out so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayeliq1/pseuds/Nayeliq1
Summary: They called her the Beauty of the West, now.Cruel. She'd always had to bear names, but that she wasn't even called Brienne anymore outraged him. They took the last traces of humanity from her. Made her the monster they wanted her to be.He knew better.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Don't ask. I don't know. 
> 
> Out of which corner of my weird muddle of a brain did this come?

They called her the Beauty of the West, now. 

Cruel. She'd always had to bear names, but that she wasn't even called Brienne anymore outraged him. They took the last traces of humanity from her. Made her the monster they wanted her to be. 

He knew better. 

Not that he let it show. He was Jaime Lannister, after all. A sort of hero to them, probably, although he didn't know how he'd come to find himself in that place. It was _her_ place, he knew. It had been meant to be hers. She should have been standing here, celebrated and cheered.

He knew how she'd always dreamed about the sight in front of him right now. She had been so sure that someday, there would be a celebration throughout Westeros that had all to do with her. That people would scream when they saw her.

They did. _No one mourns the wicked._

There was no applause for the best and most honourable knight the king had ever been lucky enough to call his guard. She could have been. The skill was there. The devotion. The loyalty. The _honour_. Probably too much of the latter.

Instead, she was the best-known outlaw in the whole of Westeros. 

People feared her. All except him. He knew that he had nothing to be afraid of and neither had they. The only one who should be was their _wonderful_ king. That name made a bitter laugh form in his throat, but he swallowed it. 

_Smile_ , he told himself. He'd always been so good at that, hadn't he. Had been _dancing_ through life _._

Now, all that easiness was an act of will. 

He tried to maintain the facade he had become so used to wear for them. He should find it easy. Had worn it the biggest part of his life, after all. He hadn't even known the indifferent arrogance was a mask until he met her. It was just _him._

It felt wrong, now. After everything that had happened. But he had to keep it up in front of them. They had agreed on that, he and her. They shouldn't find out. The truth was theirs alone.

"Good news", the people said. He almost couldn't keep his mouth shut. People were so empty-headed, they'd believe everything. But he wouldn't have to stand their ignorance much longer now.

They were celebrating just like she had foreseen. 

Celebrating her capture. Her death, probably. The bearlike monstrosity, eaten by one of her own kind. Wouldn't that be the sort of thing songs were written about?

There could have been a song about _them_ , too. 

There never would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short introduction to something indefinable.  
> Help.


	2. Dear Old Dragonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say that obviously the age relations from GoT are a bit out of order sometimes, like Loras being older than Jaime and Brienne f.ex. and so on. The same will be the case for some family relations, but I'll point that out again when we get there. 
> 
> Also, sorry for cutting Nessa.
> 
> Special thanks to my friend that watched the whole two hours of Wicked just to be able to read this and get the references! Love you.

"Jaime", one of them called up to him on the ridiculously white horse. "Is it true you were her friend?"

 _I was_ , he thought.

"Well", he said reluctantly. "It depends on what you mean by friend." _They mustn't suspect_.   
"I did know her. That is...our paths did cross. At school..."

He remembered as if it were yesterday, how he entered the halls of the Dragonstone Academy for the first time, young and unsuspecting and innocent.

Well, no. Perhaps not _innocent_. That word had always belonged to her.

The dear old Stone. King Robert Baratheon had made it into a training centre for those that wanted to serve the crown. Or rather _him_ , that was. A move to humiliate the Targaryen family even more by taking their home after he had taken their throne. The stories of his victorious rebellion against the Mad King Aerys sounded glorious. And back then, Jaime had wanted nothing more than to do be a knight in Robert Baratheon's kingsguard. And so had she.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Brienne looked around, filled with a sort of hopeful caution. Or cautious hopefulness. Maybe both.

Things would be different here, she told herself. Better. She could be...her. She could be a knight. No one would laugh at her, then.

She was wrong. The fellow students stared just as everyone always did.

 _What?_ , it lay on her tongue. _Do I have something in my teeth?_   
She swallowed it. Wouldn't be any good anyway.

She couldn't tell who seemed more startled. The boys that were going to be knights, counsellors or servants, depending on their birth, inclination and talent? Or maybe the girls? Future maids or, if they were lucky and rich enough, a lady in waiting. None of them had ever signed in to become a knight. She was the only one. She was always the only one. Loneliness was an old friend. Well, companion, at least. 

Brienne could live with all that. Really, she could. 

She'd gotten in, that was what counted, anyway.   
_Let them stare_ , she thought, a bit grimly though. _Let them think whatever they like._

Her eyes wandered over the group of students and she couldn't help but notice a boy underneath them. In their midst, to be correct. He seemed to be surrounded by them, boys as girls, and she didn't have to ask why. He was everything. Golden hair, slim yet strong figure, sparkling green eyes. He was the kind of people she had always steered well clear of. The popular, beautiful and _perfect_. They were all the same - Perfect and hard to stand.

She didn't mind the others too much, but this one's stare seemed to burn into her pale, freckly skin, and she had to avert her eyes. It didn't help. She could feel how his gaze wandered over her, checking her up and down. Strange sensation. Like being exposed. Uncomfortable yet somehow...exhilarating. 

Brienne shook her head to clear it off such thoughts. _Don't be ridiculous._

Gladly, that was the moment the headmistress appeared, and she breathed in, relieved that the attention would now surely be directed at the Lady.

"Welcome, new students!", she announced in an unexpectedly powerful voice for a woman of her age and statue. "I am Lady Olenna Tyrell, headmistress here at the Dragonstone Academy. And no matter which aspect of service you desire to learn here, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you." Brienne thought to see how the tiny woman with the big presence threw a meaningful glance at her, but her greyish blue eyes were already resting on a parchment in her hands before Brienne was sure what she'd seen. "Now, regarding room assignments..."

In the middle of the bunch of students, the boy with the golden hair raised his hand.

"Yes?" Lady Olenna looked up from underneath the scarfs covering her hair. "Is this regarding room assignments?"

The boy -Mr Perfect, Brienne had decided- smiled, showing a row of faultless white teeth in addition to the sparkling green eyes.

"Mylady", he said, respectfully bowing his head in a way that distinguished him as a highborn, even though his whole look had already told Brienne as much. The gesture was unblemished, but something about the way the corner of his mouth twitched when he straightened again gave his features a sort of- Brienne searched for the right expression- ... _wicked_ touch.   
"Thank you for asking", he went on, "but I've already been assigned a private suite..."

Brienne could practically watch how the faces of those around him fell. Her lips formed an involuntary half-smile.   
She could call herself lucky. Perhaps she was alone, but at least she wasn't one of those pathetic boot-lickers. 

The boy seemed to notice his friends' - _followers_ , Brienne thought- disappointment as well, for in the most cheery disposition, he announced that they could all come to visit him whenever they wanted. Especially the girls' faces lit up immediately. Brienne rolled her eyes.

"Private suite?" Lady Olenna curled her lips in obvious disapproval. Mr Perfect didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, you see, I am Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock...", he said sweetly as if that would explain everything. "I've applied to your grandson's knighting training, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending the Academy; to study chivalry with him."

"As if you needed that...", a pretty blonde girl sighed next to him and Mr Pe- Jaime- smiled down at her in this unbearably radiant way of his. _Disgusting_.

"That's all very well", the headmistress said slowly, "However, my grandson does not teach every semester. The Knight of Flowers has more pressing duties to attend to throughout Westeros. Unless, of course, somebody special were to come along."

"Well, exactly!" Jaime rose his eyebrows meaningfully and Brienne could only wonder at such outrageous amounts of smug arrogance.

"We have not yet received our room assignments", she said in order to be finally able to leave this increasingly absurd conversation in exchange for the -hopefully- peace and quiet of her quarters.

"Oh, yes, yes, of course!" Lady Olenna's finger glided over the names on her parchment. "Miss Brienne of Tarth, isn't it?" Brienne opened her mouth, but the old woman had not even looked up before she already continued with a satisfied nod. "You're perfect, actually", she announced, pointing from her to Jaime with her quill. "You two can share a room."

Both, Jaime and Brienne, stared at her in utter horror, Brienne's eyes wide and Jaime coughing a few times as he had apparently choked on air.

"I beg your pardon, Mylady", he said as soon as he had gathered himself, "but my father-"

"I know your father very well, Mr Lannister", the headmistress cut him off, narrowing her eyes like someone worthy of being called the Queen of Thorns, "But even the great Lord Tywin can't buy his way into everything. It's not usual for the Academy to give students _private suits_ , and as you two are the most promising candidates for knighthood this year, you may just as well share a room." 

Silence spread after this declaration. Brienne could hear her own heavy breathing, her heartbeat in her ears, but her eyes lingered on Jaime, who, unsurprisingly, stared back at her.   
_Candidate for knighthood?_ , his eyes asked in hardly contained shock and Brienne immediately straightened, holding her chin a little higher under his gaze, unwilling to let him see her own astonishment. She had known that she was quite good, the entrance examination had gone well, but never would she have dreamed that-

"What do you mean, _most promising_?" 

It was Jaime that had uttered the shocked words, but it could just as easily have been Brienne herself.

"I think I made myself quite clear", Lady Olenna simply replied, turning to Brienne with a satisfied smile. Countless pairs of student-eyes followed her.

"Oh, Miss Brienne", she said ceremoniously, "let me tell you - I have waited for a gift like yours to appear." Behind them, someone drew in a sharp breath and the headmistress threw a glance at Jaime out of the corner of her eye, guessing where the expression of displeasure had originated.

"Yes, you're quite good as well", she said, obviously addressing _him_ even though she was still facing Brienne, "but there are hundreds of snotty little Lords like you, Lannister." She paused as if waiting for someone daring to challenge her, nodding to herself when everything remained silent. 

" _You_ , on the contrary", she then went on, pointing at Brienne with the back of her quill, "are far from ordinary. I'd go as far as to say _absolutely singular_. I wouldn't be surprised if you were to make it to a position as...kingsguard, my dear. You have the talent. If you work as you should..."

She let the sentence hang in the air between them, pausing a moment before she nodded one last time to no one in particular and then went on to assign the rest of the rooms.   
Brienne heard nothing of it. Her head was too busy.

Some feet away, she could see the Lannister boy's lips moving.

"Foolish woman", he muttered to himself. "There's no one like me. Only me."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Brienne's mind didn't seem to be able to absorb all the events properly. Thoughts were flying around, crossing each other, colliding, throwing each other off course. Did that really just happen? Had she actually understood?

Perhaps it _would_ be different here, after all. She'd always wanted to become a knight, had dreamed of it for as long as she could remember, but she'd never been able to actually _live_ it.  
Not back home. Of course she couldn't hide that she was by no means the typical lady on the outside. As if it hadn't been enough that her mother had died during her complicated birth and that her father still couldn't leave it behind. Of course the Gods had to punish her further, make her a disappointment in every possible way.

She'd learned to deal with the looks, the _pity_ , the advice she was given how to compensate her lack of physical appeal by an especially compliant character. And she had tried. She really had. But it was no good. Brienne knew that she wouldn't survive a whole lifetime in this way, in quiet obedience. 

So she'd begun to dream again. And a soon as she did, it was like breathing. She wasn't able _not_ to anymore. She kept the facade, went on singing wrong notes and dancing wrong steps and stitching wrong stitches. 

At day, she was quiet and obedient. At night, she was free.

She'd started with a wooded sword she nicked from one of the stable boys. She began to watch her father's men training in the yard through the windows whenever her Septa wasn't looking. She read books about weapons and fighting techniques that no one had opened for years and no one would miss if they vanished from their shelves, always hoping that they wouldn't notice the faint light of the flickering candle in her chamber in the middle of the night.

The years went by, Brienne read and watched and trained. No one knew. 

Until she applied for the Dragonstone Academy. 

She'd hoped it would be a way out of her home, out of her life. Or what it had been until then, if it could be called a _life_ at all. If she could just be good enough, work hard enough to make it to a position in the King's army. One knight beyond many. Where she could be like everyone else.

And now, could it be true? That this urge she'd tried to suppress or hide might be a gift? A talent that could help her to become...not only a knight but a kingsguard? If she could get to actually _meet_ the King...Perhaps...

Once she could prove her worth, receive acclaim by the King himself. That would change her whole life. 

_Perhaps even father would be proud of me._  
  
Brienne felt a smile spreading across her face. Her future suddenly seemed...unlimited. She could almost see it before her inner eye. True, the vision was hazy, but there she was, in shining armour, on a horse right behind the king as they rode through the streets of the capital. And the people _cheered_. At them. At _her_.  
  
That's how she wanted it to be for the rest of her life, she decided. What else could she be wanting then till she died? What else but esteem, recognition, acceptance...Love.

Yes. She would make it. She would work for it, and she would make good. Her path lay before her, bathed in light as golden as-

_Oh no. Nonononono. Not. A. Chance._

Startled from her own thoughts, she threw a glance at the Lannister boy with his perfect face and perfect smile and perfect friends and perfect life and perfect _golden_ hair. Damned perfect perfection.

Brienne sighed. Yes, she would make it. 

She just had to bear _this_ first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to keep parts of the text and lyrics from Wicked as you surely noticed, I hope it doesn't sound strange XD  
> Anyway, I hope it gives you an idea of what I thought of in general.
> 
> If you have any thoughts about, well, anything... feedback is always very appreciated!


	3. Unadulterated Loathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short note. The Lannister relations are obviously out of order. I just muddled them as it pleased me. Let's hope it pleases you, too!
> 
> And Jeyne. No idea who this Jeyne really is. There were so many Jeynes in GoT. So it seemed appropriate to make her the unimportant sidekick in the beginning.
> 
> Also, I'm very tired so sorry for mistakes, possibly...

Jaime sat in front of the parchment with a quill in his hand. He hated writing. In general. Especially writing to his father. But Jaime knew that he would be expected to. And you'd better not disappoint Lord Tywin Lannister's expectations. So he wrote.  
 _My dearest father_. No. Sounded wrong. Too...personal.  
 _Father_. No. Too _im_ personal.  
 _Dear father_. Maybe he could go with that.  
 _There's been some confusion over rooming here at Dragonstone..._  
 _But of course, I'll rise above it_ , he wrote after his short description of the suite-incident, for he knew that was how his father would want him to respond. Yes, there had certainly been some confusion.   
_My roommate is_ \- His quill stopped. He threw a glance over his shoulder at the, well, the _roommate_. It didn't even seem appropriate to call her a _girl_. My roommate is... what was she? Unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe, his head said. Jaime snorted. He could hardly write _that_.

Brienne had taken refuge in the corner of the room that was as far away from this Lannister boy as humanly possible. She heard the snort from where he was leaned over his letter. A wonder he was even _able_ to write at all.   
She would have bet that he was writing to his oh-so-beloved-rich-I-assign-you-a-private-suite-father and was just telling him how dreadful it was that he had been forced to reside with someone...like _her_. Of course, it was beyond his imagination that perhaps she wasn't thrilled about his company either. It would probably be every other girl's dream, but she was certainly not like every other girl at school. Unfortunately. Luckily.   
Brienne sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. If they just managed to stay out of each other's way. Ignoring had always been a reliable method for her in the past. But he was just so...so...... _blonde._   
She almost rolled her eyes at herself for this thought. She was blonde herself. But there was a difference between, well. Blonde and _blonde_.   
Hers was blonde like straw, matte and brittle, standing up to all sides however it wanted if she didn't control it by forcing it in a very unflattering braid.   
His was blonde like molten honey in the summer sun, soft curls that were perfectly in place _all the time_. There even were these infuriatingly beautiful golden sparkles in it when he moved. A nightmare, really.

Jaime frowned. This old bat Olenna Tyrell. Nothing of this would have been necessary if she didn't despise his family so much. She wanted to punish him just because he was a Lannister, he was sure. At least he had the other students on his side.   
"How do you stand it?", Theon had asked him earlier, "I don't think I could."   
"Yes, Jaime, you're a martyr", Jeyne had sighed, clutching at his arm like she used to. Bit annoying, actually. But he had just grinned like his usual, sublime self and effortlessly dismissed it.   
"Well", he had said, "These things are sent to try us."  
And a hard test it would be, for sure. After all, she was simply ridiculous. The height, the features of her face, the idea that she could become a knight, the fact that she surely thought herself above him, that she thought she was better than him. Everything. _So_ ridiculous. No wonder he'd felt it instinctively. This sense of...

He looked up from his parchment and as his eyes met hers, she immediately turned away, praying that he hadn't noticed the blush that was setting her face aflame all of a sudden when she realised that she had been staring at him while her thoughts wandered. It was very confusing. Her feelings were...muddled. What _was_ this feeling, anyway? She'd felt it the moment she laid eyes on him. She could feel her pulse rushing, her head reeling. Yes, it had to be...

...Loathing. Unadulterated loathing.

For her face.

His voice.

Her clothes.

All of it. 

Although he had to admit that it had come on fast, he still believed it would be lasting.

She could almost feel her very flesh beginning to crawl whenever she thought of the smallest little _perfect_ trait.

Yes, simple utter loathing it was. It had to be.

And still...

Still, there seemed to be something else that came with detesting someone so completely and totally. 

A strange sort of...

_Exhilaration_.

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Settle down, now!", Professor Lannister demanded as he entered the classrooms. 

Yes, _Lannister_. Tyrion Lannister. He was obnoxious Jaime Lannister's uncle and apparently the black sheep of the family, which had to mean that Brienne had loved him from the very first second he had opened his mouth in their first lesson. 

"I have read your most recent essays", he said now as he waddled on his short legs to the rostrum with his desk. "And I am amazed to report the progress!" He threw an acknowledging look at Brienne and she blushed, unsurprisingly.  
"Although", his dissimilar eyes wandered over the bunch of students, "some of us still tend to prefer not handing one in at all... Jaime."

"Oh, come on, uncle", he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I'm sure there are _ways_ to stretch the rules a little." He grinned and Brienne cast him a reproachful glance he didn't see. 

"I won't favour you just because you're my nephew." Jaime grinned even wider at the scolding tone.

"I never said you should because we're _related_ ", he said slyly, turning to his friends who chuckled. Brienne couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath. _Such an imprudent, smug...-_

"Maybe tending to _your_ every need isn't the sole purpose of Professor Lannister's life", she snapped before she could stop herself. She hadn't even raised her hand. Very uncharacteristic. Well, too late now. "Maybe he's not like all the others", she therefore went on, feeling how her voice and courage faded away, though. "Maybe some of us are different."

Jaime smirked at her.   
"Oh, look", he said sweetly. "Now she's blushing." 

She was, of course. She could feel the heat creeping up over cheeks and to her forehead just as she felt the eyes of everyone in the room resting on her, above all _his_. She had to turn away.

"Class, class!", the Professor tried to calm the giggling students. "Let us just continue with our study of the events in King Robert Baratheon's rebellion, _please_. As I began to explain last time, the-" He broke off as a hand shot up in the air in front of him and he had to hide his growing annoyance under what he hoped to be a patient smile. "Yes, Jaime?"

"I don't see why we have to learn history anyway. It's just harping on the past."

The exasperated sigh that could be heard was not only his uncle's.

o~o~o

"Professor?", Brienne asked cautiously as the last of her fellow students were leaving the room. She had her books protectively clutched to her chest, trying not to bump into something as she made her way to the front where Mr Lannister was about to pack his own documents.

"Mhm?" He looked up, _up_ at her, how she was hovering over him even though he still stood on the rostrum. "Ah, Miss Brienne." He smiled. Perhaps he was the only one that smiled when he saw her, Brienne thought. Except for the headmistress. A very different sort of smile, though. "Can I do something for you?"

"O-Oh, no." Brienne shook her head. "Thank you. I just wanted-"   
She wanted...what? Have a moment of peace from the others? Talk to someone that didn't ignore or mock her? Talk to someone that maybe even understood her? She wanted all of those things.   
"I just wanted to tell you that I very much enjoyed your lesson", she said instead.

"Oh!" He seemed surprised, but the delighted smile quickly returned. His features made it look more like a wry twist of his mouth, but she didn't mind in the least. "Thank you very much. I just wished there was someone but you thinking so", he added with a meaningful look and she smiled at her feet.

"Until tomorrow, then", she said shyly and he nodded before she turned around, about to leave with a heavy heart when she heard him sigh. She hesitated.

"Sir?" She slowly turned back. "Excuse me, but...", she thew a cautious glance at him, "are you alright?"

She had heard her fellow students. Talking behind his back. She dearly hoped it _was_ behind his back. Names she'd heard. Mockery. Laughter. Everything too familiar to her. He had to know. Of course, he did. She could see it in his eyes as he looked up at her.   
But it was only a second, then the shock was overcome and whatever she had thought to see was gone.

"Of course", he said and she would have believed him if she didn't know her own tone of pretence so well. "Don't worry about me", he said dismissively, "go along and enjoy your friends."

"That's alright." The words tumbled from her lips before she could hold them back.   
"I have no friends." She saw how his eyes widened for a moment, just like before. And just like before, it was over in an instant and they grew soft again, settling on her soothingly.

"Aah." He nodded in understanding. "I heard my nephew is your roommate", he said knowingly. "Not easy to be friends with him, I can imagine."

"Easy for everyone but me." He chuckled.

"That doesn't speak against you, my dear", he assured her and she felt her lips curl as well.  
"Although, don't get me wrong. I shouldn't be gossiping about my students." He smirked quite mischievously and her smile grew wider. "He's not a bad one, Jaime. He's just..."

"...dumb?", Brienne offered, her eyes widened in shock half a second later. Realizing what she'd said, she threw her hand over her mouth, but Professor Lannister just laughed.

"I get why you would think so", he granted her and she relaxed again. "But no. He's not _actually_ dumb. He...he just has a hard time showing it sometimes", he finished, nodding to himself.

Brienne opened her mouth, trying to figure out something appropriate to say, when the door swung open to reveal the headmistress, who, in her usual way, lost no time in proclaiming her wants.

"Professor, I need to have a word with you about-" She broke off, noticing Brienne who was admittedly hard to overlook.

"Oh, Miss Brienne, you're still here!", she observed in obvious surprise, the wrinkle of her brow matching the tone of slight disapproval. "I thought you would have been on your way to my seminar by now."

"Yes Mylady", Brienne agreed, "ordinarily I would be but..."

"But what?", she cut her off, "I do hope I have not misplaced my trust in you. Knighthood is a very demanding honour to achieve, for the first female to attend even more so. And if one has ambitions for the Kingsguard. I'm sure Professor Lannister sees my point", she said meaningfully and the man in question bowed his head.

"I do indeed", he confirmed, for no one would have dared to contradict Lady Olenna anyway. "Forgive me for holding her up. And Miss Brienne", he added quietly only for her to hear just as she made move to leave. "Don't let yourself be discouraged. He might be going to surprise you."

o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Here we are, Mylady! Dragonstone Academy", her driver said as the car stopped in front of the old castle. She groaned.  
"What? Already?"

"Yes, Mylady."

"What a shame", she said, curling her lips in disapproval.   
_Well, let's see how long my father will pay them to teach me useless nonsense before I get my way again, as per usual._

She threw a strand of her long golden curls over her shoulder as she waited for the driver to open the door of her.

o~o~o

Jeyne had been trying to get his attention for the better part of ten minutes. It really began to be annoying by now. Jaime admitted that he had enjoyed her rather obvious pining in the beginning. It was not the first time. Nor would it be the last. Girls had always had, well, a _preference_ for him. And he liked it. He _really_ liked it. The flirting was nice. Fun even. But this one was just too...devoted. Clingy. And _usual_. All these girls were so common, so boring.   
All except your _roommate_ , a little voice in his head whispered unexpectedly and Jaime shuddered. Gods no. _That_ was certainly not the sort of different he was looking for.

Suddenly, the doors of the great entrance hall swung open, Jeyne stopped babbling and Jaime looked up from the paper he had pretended to be very interested in.

The doors opened with an auspicious creak, and in came...the sort of different Jaime had been looking for.

"Jeyne", he asked, pointing at the girl who had entered without taking his eyes off her, "do you know who that is?"

"How should I know?", she said a little snippily, suspiciously looking back and forth between him and the girl in question. Her lip curled in disgust as Jaime got up from his seat at her side, gravitating towards the entrance instead.

The girl seemed to have noticed them as well, for she turned and walked straight towards him, her golden curls that flowed down her back swinging behind her as if they were moved by a light breeze.  
  
"Were you looking for something or someone?", Jaime asked and she smiled, a breathtakingly beautiful smile that lit up her emerald eyes. 

"Uhhh yea... ", she said, looking down at the paper in her hand. A printed version of her schedule, apparently. "History... class? I don't know... somewhere?"

"History building is way over there...", Jeyne said immediately from behind his shoulder, stepping forward to place herself possessively at Jaime's side. 

"That class just ended", Jaime said, ignoring his annoying hanger-on completely.

"Oh!" The blonde girl grinned in a way that looked almost disturbingly like his own. "Perfect timing!", she announced, obviously in high spirits at the face of missing a lesson. "So, uh, what does one do for fun around here?" 

Well, she had her priorities sorted out, for sure. Jaime grinned back.

"Nothing really...", he admitted, smirking, "until now..."

"We've been studying!", Jeyne snapped exasperatedly, causing the other girl to give her a quick appraising look that rendered her silent.

"Yeah", she said slowly, "I was afraid so. We'll see what can be done about that."

"Might I ask your name, Miss?", Jaime enquired in a way so unbelievably polite and impossibly unlike him that Jeyne wanted to dissolve in dismay.

"You might", the beautiful girl smiled. A smile that was clearly directed at him and him alone. "Cersei", she said. "Cersei Baratheon. Delighted to make your acquaintance."  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know me, hoping to hear your thoughts!


End file.
